


Венецианский вальс

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Чувствую твои руки – и подаюсь немного вперед. Мы с тобой будто на тонущем корабле, пытаемся сбежать от мира, кружимся в этом вальсе, существуем вдвоем, прячемся от паники и страха.Своеобразное продолжение давно написанного "Осеннего джаза".Только этот теперь еще и под музыку.





	Венецианский вальс

Мне кажется, у меня светятся глаза. 

Я слышу нерешительные вначале ноты – и затем глубокий аккомпанемент рояля и нежное скольжение скрипки. Я еле дышу – я действительно стою затаив дыхание, пытаясь понять, где же я на самом нахожусь. Из-под тяжелых портьер струится синеватый лунный свет, он разливается по полу и слегка касается самых носков моих туфель. Здесь так темно – и только лишь нерешительные, дрожащие огоньки редких свечей показывают, насколько огромен этот зал. 

Неожиданно я замечаю тебя – ты вошел так тихо, что я даже не услышала твоих шагов – высокого, статного; ты стоишь такой непоколебимый и добрый, с едва заметной улыбкой и искрящимися светлыми глазами, цвет которых постоянно меняется, постоянно путается в твоих длинных ресницах, прячется в прожилках радужки, выныривает из зрачка и растекается дальше… Протягиваешь руку – а я понимаю, что совсем забыла, как танцевать, что не помню ни единого шага, что могу в любой момент оступиться и испортить этот великолепный вечер. А помнишь бокалы шампанского? Помнишь тот венецианский карнавал? Помнишь, как мы стояли на балконе и рассматривали гондольеров? Ты не хотел быть серьезным тогда – и я как сейчас вижу твое бледное, красивое лицо. 

Чувствую твои руки – и подаюсь немного вперед. Мы с тобой будто на тонущем корабле, пытаемся сбежать от мира, кружимся в этом вальсе, существуем вдвоем, прячемся от паники и страха. Ветки стучат в огромное окно; над нами парят огромные черные птицы, шумит непокорный океан, он готов поглотить нас обоих вместе с этим судном, вместе с нашим шампанским, карнавалом, воспоминаниями и вальсом!.. Ты ведешь меня уверенной рукой, по-прежнему улыбаешься, только уже немного грустно… Что с тобой? Ты со мной не разговариваешь… Ответь! Ответь!.. 

Облака сгущаются. Зала больше нет – с каждой нотой он тонет в пучине лунного света, который затапливает всю палубу, накрывает позолоченный блеск канделябров, гасит свечи, погружает нас в полнейшую темноту, и оставляет только нерешительный аккомпанемент… Над ухом гаркнула птица; я вздрагиваю – и ты прижимаешь меня ближе к себе. Я слышу тихий шепот возле своего уха, чувствую твое легкое дыхание… 

Ты бледнеешь. 

Куда ты? Куда ты?!

Таешь. 

Твоя рука сжимает мою чуть сильнее; ты пытаешься удержать меня? И все равно исчезаешь в карнавале лунного света, в водовороте, который тянет наш корабль ко дну, лишает нас прошлого и настоящего… 

Постой!

Качаешь головой – и улыбаешься вновь… Грустно. Твои добрые глаза потухли – и озорной огонек больше не играет в прятки…

Слышно мерное потрескивание граммофона – и заезженная пластинка играет один и тот же вальс. Белокурая стройная женщина, закрыв глаза, движется в такт мелодии – и тихо просит кого-то не уходить. И только тусклый свет фонарей с улицы преломляется в тонких дорожках слез на щеках, когда ее тонкое бледное лицо обращается к окну, задернутому тяжелыми портьерами…


End file.
